sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Bang - Bad Boy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Bad Boyright|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Mini Álbum:' Alive *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Febrero-2012 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Ah, baby come back a yo choice drop it on me yeah yeah geunal bameun naega neomu sibhaesseo, niga jinjjaro tteonagal juleun mollasseo “naega mianhae” i mal hanmadi eoryeowoseo urin kkeutkka ji ga na seonggyaki deoreowoso maldo an dwineun illo datugireul haruyedo susip beon neon ulmyeonseo ttwichyeonaga nan juwireul duriban dasi dol-a-o-getji naeilimyeon bunmyeong meonjeo yeonraki ogetji ichimimyeon Baby nan mothae neomuna mot dwaeseo deo jalhae jugosipeunde jal andwae Everyday and night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real I’m sorry (but I can’t change) niga saranghaneun naneun sorry I’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsugok silmangman namatgetjiman Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pilyo hae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady botongnamjawa dalla neomu himdeuldago neon ajikdo sonyeogatti neomu yeoryeo maeilgatti uteojuneun ne gyeoten naega neomu eoyeo bappeudaneun pinggyero yaksok eul mirwobeoryeo mianhan na soksanghan maeume gogaereul dollyeobeoryeo nae kkumsokui sinbu ije geunyeong chingu heeojimi aswiun urideului chimmuk Baby nan mothae neomuna mot dwaeseo deo jalhae jugosipeunde geuge andwae Everyday and night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real I’m sorry (but I can’t change) niga saranghaneun naneun sorry I’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsugok silmangman namatgetjiman Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pilyo hae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady amu mal hajima kwaenhi ganghancheok haetjiman sokeun dalla nal beorijima naegeneun neomankeum nal ihaehaejul sarameun eobtdan geol neon algo itjanhayo baby oh geudae come back to me ye ye ye niga saranghaneun naneun sorry I’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl sigani galsurok nal almyeoneun alsugok silmangman namatgetjiman Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me wae geurae soljikhi na malhae niga pilyo hae my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady niga saranghaneun naneun sorry I’m a bad boy sorry I’m a bad boy sorry I’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl niga saranghaneun naneun sorry I’m a bad boy sorry I’m a bad boy sorry I’m a bad boy geurae charari tteona jal gayo you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl 'Español' Ah, bebé regrese a yo la opción dejala caer sobre mí sí, sí Fui demasiado duro esta noche No sabia que realmente te irias Las palabras "lo siento"son tan dificiles para nosotros que preferimos terminarlo ahí Porque tengo un mal genio Peleamos muchas veces por cosas estúpidas Te desquitas llorando, observo al rededor y pienso Volverá mañana, definitivamente me llamará a primera hora de mañana Nena, No puedo, soy tan malo que intento ser bueno contigo pero es demaciado dificil Cada día soy tan cruel porque son real asi que lo siento (pero puedo cambiar) Soy el chico al que amas, pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo bien, solo dejame, adios, tu eres una buena chica mientras el tiempo pasa, mas me llegas a conocer solo desilusion recordaras pero nena, no me dejes, se que aun me amas porque si, te dire la verdad te necesito demasiado, mi ne-ne-ne-ne na mi ne-ne-ne-ne nena Dijiste que era diferente a los demas chicos asi que es complicado Aun era chica joven con undulce corazon Para ti, quien siempre esta sonriendo a mi lado, aun soy demasiado joven Con la escusa de que estoy ocupado, pospongo nuestra cita porque lo siento, porque estoy frustado, miro hacia otro lado la novia en mis sueños aun es solo una amiga molesto por la ruptura, nos quedamos en silencio Nena, No puedo, soy tan malo que intento ser bueno contigo pero es demaciado dificil Cada día soy tan cruel porque son real asi que lo siento (pero puedo cambiar) Soy el chico al que amas, pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo bien, solo dejame, adios, tu eres una buena chica mientras el tiempo pasa, mas me llegas a conocer solo desilusion recordaras pero nena, no me dejes, se que aun me amas porque si, te dire la verdad te necesito demasiado, mi ne-ne-ne-ne na mi ne-ne-ne-ne nena No digas nada Actuo como si fuera duro, pero no lo soy en el interior No me abandones Sabes que nadie me entendera como lo haces tu, nena oh tu, vuelve a mi ye ye ye Soy el chico al que amas, pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo bien, solo dejame, adios, tu eres una buena chica mientras el tiempo pasa, mas me llegas a conocer solo desilusion recordaras pero nena, no me dejes, se que aun me amas porque si, te dire la verdad te necesito demasiado, mi ne-ne-ne-ne na mi ne-ne-ne-ne nena Soy al que amas, pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo lo siento soy un chico malo,lo siento soy un chico malo Si solo dejame, adios, eres una chica buena Eres una chica buena, eres una chica buena. Soy al que amas, pero lo siento porque soy un chico malo lo siento soy un chico malo,lo siento soy un chico malo Si solo dejame, adios, eres una chica buena Eres una chica buena, eres una chica buena 'Hangul' Ah, baby come back a yo choice drop it on me yeah yeah 그날 밤은 내가 너무 심했어 니가 진짜로 떠나갈 줄은 몰랐어 내가 미안해 이 말 한마디 어려워서 우린 끝까지 가 내 성격이 더러워서 말도 안 되는 일로 다투기를 하루에도 수십 번 넌 울면서 뛰쳐나가 난 주위를 두리번 다시 돌아오겠지 내일이면 분명 먼저 연락이 오겠지 아침이면 Baby 난 못해 너무나 못 돼서 더 잘해주고 싶은데 잘 안돼 Everyday & night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry (but I can’t change) 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl 시간이 갈수록 날 알면은 알수록 실망만 남았겠지만 Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me 왜 그래 솔직히 나 말해 니가 필요해 my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady 보통남자와 달라 너무 힘들다고 넌 아직도 소녀같이 너무 여려 매일같이 웃어주는 네 곁엔 내가 너무 어려 바쁘다는 핑계로 약속을 미뤄버려 미안한 나 속상한 마음에 고개를 돌려버려 내 꿈속의 신부 이제 그냥 친구 헤어짐이 아쉬운 우리들의 침묵 Baby 난 못해 너무나 못 돼서 더 잘해주고 싶은데 그게 안돼 Everyday & night I’m so mean cuz I’m so real so I’m sorry (but I can’t change) 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry I ‘m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl 시간이 갈수록 날 알면은 알수록 실망만 남았겠지만 Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me 왜 그래 솔직히 나 말해 니가 필요해 my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady 아무 말 하지마 괜히 강한 척 했지만 속은 달라 날 버리지마 내게는 너만큼 날 이해해줄 사람 은 없단 걸 넌 알고 있잖아요 baby Oh 그대 come back to me ye ye ye 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘가요 you’re a good girl 시간이 갈수록 날 알면은 알수록 실망만 남았겠지만 Baby don’t leave me I know you still love me 왜 그래 솔직히 나 말해 니가 필요해 my lay lay lay lay lady my lay lay lay lay lady 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl 니가 사랑하는 나는 Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy Sorry i’m a bad boy 그래 차라리 떠나 잘 가요 you’re a good girl you’re a good girl you’re a good girl 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop